


Wa(n)ke and Bake

by AntiChri5



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe's super special not to be disturbed alone time, F/F, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Fantasy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiChri5/pseuds/AntiChri5
Summary: The dare alone was almost too much, combined with watching Max undress and get into Rachel's clothes? Poor Chloe never stood a chance.Thankfully, Max gave her some privacy right after................





	Wa(n)ke and Bake

**Author's Note:**

> 100% canon, and you can't convince me otherwise.

Under gentle morning sunlight, Chloe Price perfectly set up something she had been dreaming of for years only to immediately fuck it up.

Max was just so fucking  _cute_ in the sleep shorts and tiny t-shirt she had borrowed from Chloe last night, with her face all warm and dopey with no makeup, bed head in full effect. There was even a tiny spot of drool darkening the shoulder of her shirt. Some people could pull off any look they wanted, while others who could never hope for that range managed to utterly dominate one look with unmatched authenticity. Give Rachel half an hour, some makeup and a half decent wardrobe and she could fulfill any fantasy you dared to name. But Max.....just rolled out of bed and with absolutely no effort she pulled off one at least one look in a way even Rachel never could. She was the ultimate adorable girl next door. So warm you wanted to spend all night cuddling with her. So sweet you wanted to spend all night tasting her. So innocent you wanted to spend all night corrupting her.

Chloe dared Max to kiss her, with a smug grin and a jittery excitement humming in her bones.

She hadn't, in a million years, actually expected Max to do it.

Even in her imagination, Max would at best awkwardly fumble a bit before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

But her little hipster was uncharacteristically decisive, today. That rewind was really changing her. Or maybe......maybe this was just something Max wanted badly enough to leave behind the insecurities that had ruled her for years.

Either way, Max stepped forward boldly. One small step for Girl, one giant leap for Girl-on-Girl action. She reached up, head tilting, one hand came to rest on Chloe's shoulder. The other gently caressed Chloe's cheek at the same time their lips pressed together. If it was just a peck, it was only because Chloe stepped back in shock.

She babbled. Complimented Max's newfound bravery, talked about taunting that geek always trying to hump Max's leg, anything to keep her mouth busy. To keep her from shouting out her joy as loud as she could to a town that had no real interest in Chloe's sapphic adventures.

Chloe fell back onto her bed, unable to hide her smile at the feel of Max's lips on her own. The satisfaction in the younger girls eye's at having made Chloe be the one to back down for once. Either that or.....just having kissed Chloe. The punk felt her heart beat speed up just at the thought.

Then Max gave her heart even better reasons to do so, turning her back to Chloe and taking her shirt off. The bra and panties she had swum in had been too "wet and gross" to wear to bed, so Max had abandoned both last night to absolutely no objection from Chloe, who wanted Max's panties to be wet for entirely different reasons. And not smelling of chlorine. So the young photographer had slept in nothing but shorts and shirt.

The shirt fell to the ground, leaving Max in nothing but those flimsy little shorts, and Chloe worked very very hard at not cheering.

Last night Chloe had seen her in nothing but bra and panties, beautiful in the aquatic blue light. And it was just her back. Her naked back. A tiny bit of extra exposed skin. Just a few straps worth. It was just adorable freckles gradually petering out as they made their way down smooth white skin. It was just slender shoulders and narrow hips. Just the long line of Max's knobbly spine, something that shouldn't have been the slightest bit erotic but somehow left Chloe so eager to lick her way up it that she could feel herself salivating. Just the little divots right above her ass - dimples of Venus, begging to be kissed.

It was just the knowledge of Max's little tits, bare and exposed. Just out of view. Chloe should have put a lot more fucking mirrors in this room.

They were only one turn away. Maybe she could think of something, make some joke or stupid comment to get Max's attention at just the right time. She would turn to respond and they-

Clean grey fabric came down, hiding skin so fast Chloe couldn't object. Damnit. Too much time perving, not enough plotting. The shirt was one of Rachel's larger ones, coming down just far enough to hide even Max's butt. Which was a damn shame. Chloe had gotten a pretty good look at Max's ass last night and decided it was something she really should do more often.

She very nearly got that wish as Max slipped off the shorts, leaving her in only a shirt that came very very close to not covering her butt. Chloe had never hated an article of clothing so much.

It kept Max decent as the hipster slipped on a pair of fresh panties. Chloe finally got a break, however, because as Max slipped into Rachels jeans she lifted the shirt well before the jeans were all the way up and Chloe was finally treated to the sight of Max's underwear clad ass. An even better view then what she had gotten last night. Adorable Max might be, but she hadn't exactly picked out last nights underwear for Chloe's enjoyment. Doubtlessly she hadn't even been expecting to lose her pants. Luckily, the outfit she was now borrowing was Rachel's. Rachel  _always_ expected to lose her pants. Just one of the things Chloe missed about her.

Max's ass and hips were a good deal smaller then Rachel's, so the tiny black panties weren't quite as scanty as they would have been on the model, but they were still far more risque then anything Max would have picked out for herself and did a wonderful job of displaying her tiny ass for Chloe's depraved purposes. Which were cut tragically short as Max slipped on a pair of skinny jeans.

A moment and a red flannel later and Max was posing in front of her.

"Looking sick, Max! A couple tatts, some piercings, and we'll make a thrasher out of you yet."

Chloe could just imagine it. Hair shorter. Dyed. Red? Green? Pink? Pink. It was Max, so the tatt's and piercings would have to be easy to hide. No nose ring or full sleeve for her. But maybe a tattoo covering a decent amount of the back Chloe had been lusting after. Either that or her hip, somewhere only Chloe would get to see.......Piercings didn't get as much freedom. For Max, it would be navel or nipples. Of those......Nipples, no contest. Nipple piercings always looked best on small tits. They just did.

"Ready for the mosh pit, shakah brah."

Damn, it was obvious she was nervous but did she have to go for the cringiest joke in human history? Even if it was fucking adorable.

Chloe fell back on the bed, rolling her eyes.

"Maybe not. Go on down and say hi to Joyce. Free breakfast! I have to, er, wake n' bake first."

And indulge  _other_ needs rated for a mature audience........

Max said her goodbyes and left, hips swaying with a newfound confidence in jeans far tighter then any she would have worn out without Chloe's encouragement and Rachel's donation. She was definitely gonna have to have a word with Max about some permanent wardrobe changes. That ass was too good not to show off like this.

Chloe rummaged around in the stash by her bed, coming back with what had to be her last joint.

She lit it, leaned back, breathed deep. And allowed her mind to wander.

Max had been so ticklish, when they were kids. Would she still be sensitive? Respond to Chloe's fingers with giggles and squeals?

Christ, what a way to desecrate a childhood memory. Goddamn if only Max wasn't so......desecrateable.  Shit, not a word. Didn't matter.

Chloe breathed in again. Hot, heavy smoke filled her up. Buoyed her. Made doubts, fears and insecurities melt away into a pleasant haze.

Chloe's hand slipped down her flat stomach and between her legs. Christ. Good thing Max had left, there was already a small wet spot on her shorts, where......fluids had started to seep through the thin fabric. Any longer and it wouldn't have been small. 

She stroked herself gently through them, enjoying the rasp of fabric against wet flesh. The way the wetness spread, becoming utterly undeniable.

Her other hand left the joint between clamped lips and went to her chest. Yep, nipples were already hard and eager enough to be easily noticeable through her shirt. The sight and  _thought_ of Max's body. That damn kiss. The way they had been.....reconnecting.

It had all left Chloe hornier then she had been in a long fucking time. And it wasn't like she had had much action lately. She was seriously pent up.

She breathed out through her nose, fingers scrabbling at a nipple while she pressed her other palm against her mound.

Bullshit. She would be panting like a bitch in heat for Max even if she had gone to a fucking orgy or something last night. This was.......it was  _Max_. 

Another deep breath, low but steady. Her pussy-hand pressed down harder before bringing her fingers to the cleft in her now perfectly outlined cameltoe. Up and down, up and down. Long, slow strokes that let her feel the wetness with her fingers before they moved on. Her other hand her her nipple between thumb and forefinger, so she pinched. Hard.

Best thing about having the joint between her lips while doing this was the way her gasp brought another hit swirling into her lungs. Too fast though. Before she knew it she was sitting up in bed coughing.

As soon as her lungs were cleared and she could breathe, the joint was chilling in her ash tray just long enough for her to claw her shirt off and send it flying across the room. Chloe took another hit and left the joint in as she slipped out of her shorts and examined the inside of the groin. Her eyes widened. She hadn't even known a pussy could get that wet. Max sure as hell wouldn't.

Chloe leaned back with a smile, shorts forgotten as the hand that had been stroking her pussy through her shorts went to her neglected breast, and the other hand took over where it had started.

She teased herself gently at first, but she was impatient and it wasn't like she had much time to kill today. Today she had Max shit to do.

The finger slid in easily - as well lubricated as it could be, and Chloe sighed softly, cloud of smoke exiting her lungs as she squeezed her breast.

She set an easy pace at first, finger working, but it wasn't long before her breathing had grown too ragged to risk having the joint between her lips.

Back to the ash tray, back to fucking herself and......fuck yes, that was good.

Chloe rubbed and fingered herself vigorously, one thought dominating her mind.

Max was a nosy little bitch who could come back at any fucking moment.

Chloe whimpered at the spasm of sheer delight that went through her.

What would Max say? What would she  _do_ , greeted by this sight? Chloe, sprawled naked over the bed. One hand twisting and tugging at a nipple, the other squelching away as it pounded Chloe in a way nothing had ever pounded Max. Air reeking of pot, pussy and pleasure. Filled with the sounds of Chloe's gasps and moans, the sound of the bed shifting from the force Chloe was fucking herself with.

Her little Max would be too shy to say anything. But she might do something. She might.......might run away. Unless.....unless she  _wanted_. Wanted the way Chloe wanted. If she did she might walk in. A few steps, clothes thrown aside, jump into the bed and.......

Chloe gasped out a strangled, incoherent cry as she spasmed.

No, not her Max. Not bold enough for that. Max would.....she would......

Max would take a photo. Freeze this moment in time so she could examine it later. In her dorm room. Over and over and ov-

Chloe's entire body locked up in a single, ecstatic spasm. She had just enough breath to moan a name as she came.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave any feedback.
> 
> Did I go too far in trying to avoid the canon dialogue that we have all heard before?


End file.
